Vlinder
Vlinder at first look will seem like just another harmless Ilet butterfly. But in reality she's a skilled warior capable of using a wide variety in weapons, and her wings are coated in a mildly toxic dust that's scattered with every flutter of a wing. Personality Vlinder is a rather independent girl. She doesn’t like being around large crowds due to the fact that her wings could easily become broken. Everyone knows those things never heal, and she likes being in the air instead of walking around on the ground. Around others, she tends to keep quiet on personal topics. She doesn’t want people to know much about her. Of course, persistence can easily get her to scream out what you wanted to hear. That brings us to another topic: her voice. She absolutely never speaks loudly. Why? Because it hurts her throat, that’s why! Vlinder keeps most of what she says at either a whisper or a simple, soft ‘inside voice’. Getting her to yell or scream comes when you just because too annoying or persistent for her to tolerate. This little butterfly is a rather skilled fighter. No, she doesn’t use her fists, but she can use any kind of weapon. Swords, spears, guns, lasers. She can use them all. Her father had wanted her to be part of the Gertragia military, but she ran away from home before he could enlist her. History Like most Ilets, Vlinder was born on Gertragia. Her mother was a Butterfly Ilet while her father was… Well, he was the same; however, he had lost his wings two years before she was born. He was in some sort of little fight because of a drunken citizen, and a knife was pulled out. Yeah, you get the picture. Anyways, her life was pretty uneventful, unless you call being trained twenty-four seven to be enlisted into the army later on eventful, until she was about eight in Earth years. Her father just because too ‘oh, your life has already been planned out, missy’ one day, and she kind of snapped. She yelled, screamed, kicked… Heck, she even pulled out a pistol her father gave her birthday. Yes, her father wasn’t right in his mind, giving her a pistol on her sixth birthday. Vlinder ran away from home that day, not caring whether or not her father, or even her mother, chased after her. For ‘protection purposes only’, she took her pistols, rifles, and some other gun her father decided would be safe for a little girl to have with her. Her first night alone, she actually needed one because of some creep alien trying to get too touchy-feely with her. A month later, she had to use them again, this time because she was a bit too bored. Yes, she goes gun happy when too bored. As years passed, she had to run around Gertragia because of her little murder spree every now and again. Now, she is fifteen and trying not to get too caught up in the idiotic civil war going on. Category:Characters Category:Aliens